The Road to Becoming The Man of Your Dreams
by sehunscrotch
Summary: When Youichi and Mikan, the two children of esteemed alice-users, are presented the news that they'll be boarding at some fancy school, the news flies past their heads, but the thoughts of regaining their social lives has them terrified. And what's this, crushing on some teenage heart-throb? Generic. Wait... what do you mean he's "gay"?
1. Chapter 1

oh hi. its me. with a potentially great plotline but without the skills to pull it off. or, theres me again. with a story im not going to complete- oh well thats life for you-

this is an edited version of what was originally "Being the Boy" (wow even the title didn't make sense what was i thinking) but because my writing style is... considerably different (new and improved by x9000), i decided, why the fuck not?

please dont have too much faith in me, i generally dont complete a lot of stories, please end me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ring, ring, rin-<strong>

What previously was a loud alarm ringing frustratingly against the ear of a certain brunette airhead was now something across the lines of a scrap of unusable metal. Hands of the clock twitched in a painful manner while hushed words of "_ugh, 3 more hours"_ followed not long after. As a matter of fact, 0.32 milliseconds after. This was the morning of Sakura Mikan.

"Mikan, get up!" The velvety voice of her mother's whine entered her ears before she became hyperaware that _fuck_, _mom's in the room and I haven't cleaned up_. Surprisingly, in her favour, her mother took no notice and Mikan simply subsided with a drowsy smile before giving a lopsided salute.

"What's cracking, mom…" She croaked, propping herself up on her elbow as a corner of her lip turned up, only to have it turn up into a shit-eating grin at the sight of her younger brother invading her room. "Youichi, g'morning. What brings you here, little punk?"

The nickname pulled out a little pout which gladly dissipated into a warm smile when Mikan's signature toothy grin was exposed and she ran slender fingers through his hair in an affectionate manner. "I didn't know mom came to wake you up and… I wanted to remind you that we had a family meeting today…"

His soft mumbles of strung words were enough to make the two females melt into puddles.

"A-Ah, right! Family meeting, I forgot about that. We'll discuss that later, honey, but for now go wash up before breakfast—Youichi, want to help me in the kitchen?" Yuka ended up bursting out once she regained herself whilst rubbing a hand on her nape with a shy smile. Mikan took this time to drag her feet to the shower, before peeling away her clothes once she was inside.

_Just what was this family meeting going to be about?_ She wondered, as family meetings were never something that was encouraged in the Yukihara household. The last time they had once, it ended with Mikan trashing the house with spaghetti Bolognese because her parents were discussing something about an arranged marriage. Evidently, it hadn't gone down as well as they thought.

_However, if Youichi even knows about this meeting, then…_ Contemplation laced through the furrow in her brow as water from the showerhead began to trickle through thin locks of hair, trailing down her face and down her shoulders in quick jets, and she spluttered at the sudden rush of water, still occupied by her thoughts. _It can't possibly be a marriage proposal at this rate. Win for me?_

The thoughts left her mind eventually, simply continuing her usual morning routine at this rate by beginning to brush her teeth whilst dragging a thin comb through her dampened hair, stepping out of her en-suite draped in a towel once she was finished. A faint call of her name from her father, she supposed as his voice came from the garden, rung in her mind while she slipped on her underwear, a purple knit dress and slowly making her way down the staircase, awaiting news she suspected that she wasn't supposed to be looking forward to.

A quick slip on of socks and she was dashing down the staircase with rushed steps, almost tripping at the last one whilst she hurried in the direction of her name. Her father was gardening as usual it seemed.

She didn't notice the subtle exchange of nervous glances between her parents, but Youichi did, staring concernedly from his spot beside his mother as his eyes switched between the two, a tense atmosphere in the air. As always, he didn't say much, and took this chance to grab at Yuka's sleeve as a distraction while Mikan ran to occupy Izumi—particularly by lumping herself over her old man's back which resulted in a whine. "Mikan, what the hell, get off you punk! You're heavier than my car, honestly-!"

_Just what every girl wants to hear, great job, Dad. And who the hell even knows how heavy their car is—_Mikan's eyes narrowed in scrutiny before her hands acted quicker than her brain before trapping him in a resentful headlock, though she let go immediately after hearing an almost spluttered choke. "Dad, what the hell, you're the worst."

"And you're the best? Tch, think again." He gave her a look once she ushered herself off, making exaggerated motions while rubbing at his neck as if it would prick some sort of pitiful emotion out of his heartless daughter, only to receive the opposite and a small mutter of "serves you right". Just what kind of brat did he raise, honestly.

Their exchange of banter didn't remain long – as far as Izumi was concerned, Mikan was still muttering chains of curses - before they were called in by the other two for breakfast. Not that that lasted any longer either with how much of a glutton Mikan and her father were. Eventually the table was prim and polished by at least 13 minutes, max. By Youichi, of course.

A clap of Izumi's hand had them silenced while Youichi stepped in and out of the room occasionally but he listened intently whenever he could. "So, uh, Mikan. And Youichi. As your mother and I are unable to train the two of you, because we're growing old and incapable… and weak… and-"

_Cut the bullshit, dad, quit making matters dramatic—_was the only thought processing in Mikan's head at the moment.

"Izumi, enough." Her mother cut in while Youichi leaned over a chair to look towards her. "Mikan, Youichi? Your father and I want to send you to Alice Academy."

The look of protest on both of their faces made Yuka sigh and Izumi followed behind, butting in before their rude kids could interrupt.

"Look, kids. We've been thinking this over plenty and in the long run, it'll be good for you guys. Staying cooped up here in the village means you guys have no friends – which you'll make plenty of back there, and, well, you've got a load off our backs too. Think about your parents too."

Youichi almost looked like he was about to cry, even parting his lips to say something, but he held back when Mikan went first. Urging her to object in his mind, he ended up disappointed with her answer.

"I don't see why you guys are like this, I don't mind going." She complied nonchalantly, staring down at her nails before looking up towards her younger brother who seemed ready to run out of the room—which made her quickly take back what she said. "I-I MEAN. That was what I thought at first, but, uh, too many, uh, people, you know-"

"Mikan, you have to get used to it! How are you going to communicate with everyone once you're out in the outside world?!"

"Mikan, please don't be like this – do it for us?"

Her thoughts were halted as she stared, watching as Youichi mumbled a few words which made the other two freeze and look over in his direction. "Mom… Dad, I… don't scold Onee-chan… I really..."

He paused for a sigh and Mikan released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm scared. I can't make a lot of friends with an alice like mine, I… I'm not great at talking, what am I going to do…"

His face landed in his palms and a second sigh drew out- the other only needed two moments before bursting into a drawl and wrapping their arms around the youngest.

"No worries, Youichi—ONEE-SAN WILL SAVE YOUUUU." Mikan choked out animatedly while at least four hands patted his silvery hair all at once. It was a weird feeling, he admitted, but the words of reassurance from his older sister kept him silent and he complied with a nod.

"So are you guys okay with this?"

The two, now calm, collected and accepting of their current situation, nodded simultaneously, though it didn't end harmoniously when Mikan mumbled something along the lines of "well you didn't exactly give us a choice, old man".

* * *

><p>"Mikan, please explain."<p>

"Explain what?"

"Your weird looking get-up, take that wig off immediately. You look ridiculous." Izumi sneaked a glance in the rear-view mirror of their car, rolling his eyes at the actions of his incredulous eldest child. Just what was the explanation this time?

They were driving towards the train station—the only one in Kyoto that had _apparently_ secret direct lines to Alice Academy that both Youichi and Mikan had successfully enrolled in just a week before. Today was the day they were moving to Tokyo to board at the dorms of the Academy, and Youichi who was sickened with nerves was fortunately fast asleep.

Though Mikan was surely not dressed for the occasion, clad in her father's clothes – which her fit her well, actually – and a jet-black wig propped on her head, she looked… considerably male. The look didn't look too bad and she could pass as one, had her mother and father not disagreed.

"Eh… social experiment?"

"Mikan. Get it off now."

"No way, do you know how long it took to put this on? I've decided to man up and become the successor to your company, dad, be grateful I even took out the time to think this through."

Yuka, by now, had completely zoned out of the conversation, just because she couldn't bring herself to even understand what was being discussed. Or she just didn't want to get involved if things got nasty.

"Mikan, you can do that WITHOUT BECOMING A GUY. Quit this and take it off before I do-"

"Do that and I won't enrol dad, it's your decision, your money, and your car-juice we're wasting here. Think it through, will you." She retorted and he didn't have a chance to respond because they had just arrived at the station. Pursing his lips, he exited the car and so did the rest, taking out three suitcases of what was packed hurriedly only the night before.

Mikan really looked the part though.

Swaggering through the station with a suitcase dragging behind, she couldn't deny she caught a few eyes in her direction and it only buffed up the reasons why she absolutely refused to remove her "ridiculous get-up". For all she was concerned, her mother was snapping hundreds of pictures anyway.

Five minutes at most and eventually, the four of them were all pulled into a tight hug, mumbling goodbyes while the loud boom of "_train to Tokyo delayed by 3 minutes_" echoed in the air. With a quick shuffle of bags and reluctant goodbye's from Youichi, Mikan managed to drag him away into the train, taking a seat and sorting away their bags before waving from their seats.

Mikan made a motion of "call me" with her fingers and Izumi simply nodded with a smile, while Yuka regretted even sending them away once she caught a glimpse of Youichi's shed tears before the train had set off. It was the last of him she saw before he buried his face into Mikan's shoulder who looked at him once before smiling warmly, a hand running through his hair.

"Youichi, I promise you… everything will be fine, okay?"

"Onee, are you sure? You know me, I… I scare everyone…"

"You don't scare me. Trust me on this one, Youichi. I can be an airhead sometimes, but I know, I just know, that you'll be fine here. You have me, and Hotaru! Remember Hotaru-nee? She comes here too. We're both here for you." She cooed comfortingly, though the sight of him crying unsettled the nerves inside and she couldn't help but feel the apprehension building up. She should change the subject. "On the other hand, uh, I'm your nii-chan now."

"EH?!"

* * *

><p>*Oneenee = older sister

*Onii/nii = older brother

*Onee/nee = older sister

*Onii/nii = older brother

well, i left the original there, you can compare and share idek

*leave a review to get a mention in the next chapter! (if im not lazy to write one)*


	2. Chapter 2

oh my god, i updated? HI GUYS!

* * *

><p>"Onee-san, I can't believe you."<p>

"Nii-san, Youichi, how many times do I have to correct you? Make it _aniki _if you really want-"

"This is stupid! It's so obvious!" Youichi let out a frustrated, out of character bark before briefly blushing and turning away when Mikan's eyes looked at his own in what seemed to be half-shock, and half… admiration? "…l-look, o-onii… it's just not going to work out, okay—"

"Don't be such a pooper. Look, it's just a one off, and if they have a problem, they'll tell me up straight. Now get your head up, kid, this won't last long." She tried to put in her most convincing tone, though evidently, it didn't seem to have an effect on the younger. This must've happened often.

It wasn't before long that they finally arrived outside two large gates that towered unnecessarily high, they both noticed, almost to the point where it made them both feel sick just at the thought of being that high. Getting in was a breeze; a blonde mop-headed man had been waiting for their arrival, though was shocked at the two male entrants when he was clearly informed about the students being both a female and male. He didn't question it fortunately, and the two were guided to their rooms, Youichi and Mikan both granted a joint room with a third individual they hadn't yet met.

Confused stares from students as they strolled through uncomfortably seemed to be inevitable.

"And we're here!" The blonde, who had formally introduced himself as Narumi by now, stopped in his tracks in front of a burgundy wooden door, which caused an unsuspecting and unfocused Mikan to collide into his back with a groan. "Whoops, be careful there."

"S-Sorry," Mikan quickly apologized whilst rubbing at her head, half-glad that her wig hadn't fallen from the impact, but also half-worried at the teacher's lack of speculation. "Is that it?"

"For now, I guess. I'll give you two a pair of keys, take care of them, okay?" Narumi dropped the keys in their held out palms before tilting his head. Mikan unconsciously gulped at his judgemental stare quickly whilst Youichi press the key to the hole. "So… I'm suspecting you're _Youichi_, no? And that's your younger sister, Mikan-"

Mikan snorted loudly when Youichi twitched by the half-open door, and she could practically see through his skull the vein popping out of his forehead. He _really_ didn't like being called a girl. "Ah no, Narumi-sensei, I'm Mikan. That's my little brother, Youichi. I'm the girl?"

Pointing at herself as if it was the most evident fact in the world made Narumi stare back with an almost blank expression that could challenge Youichi's, who by now had his head turned with an annoyed _don't-drag-me-into-this _look. The look was wiped off his face though, replaced by one of shock when an obvious glint in Narumi's eye suddenly decided to show itself before grabbing Mikan's hands within his own. "MIKAN? IT'S YOU? NO, DON'T LIE—"

"Fuck, get off me, sensei, what's wrong with you—"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry—But Mikan, it's me! You don't remember?"

"No, what the hell, I don't know you at—…all?" The elder between the two certainly did seem familiar, but he _definitely_ didn't ring a bell. Mikan remembered someone… someone a little more flamboyant, dressed in weird get-up and large blonde, unnatural curls. It couldn't- just couldn't be the same person. "…"

"Ah… it's been a long time, of course… I thought you wouldn't recognize me, just as I didn't recognize you—just what is this rat on your head, honestly."

"Right?"

"Youichi, no. I look great. Even you were convinced, sensei."

"Of course I was!" Narumi added, a little more enthusiastic than earlier. There was a slight spring in his step which made them both recall memories they would've been better off without remembering. "We'll catch up later, Mikan-chan, I promise! But for now, I'll have to make a quick escape for schedules. I'll just tell you now that you do have an extra roommate, okay? I'll be off!"

Within a few seconds, he'd disappeared down the hall, leaving both Mikan and Youichi hanging off with a trailing 'okay'.

"…who said he could call me Mikan-_**chan**_? Aish, this teacher… Come on Youichi, let's go in."

The room wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly amazing; who were they both kidding, as if they'd really get to start off with a 'Special Star' bedroom that their father momentarily mentioned. It was considerably average, consisting of a reasonable living room and a mediocre looking kitchen, but it wasn't as if they were going to use the kitchen aside from the fridge. The whole room was obviously inhabited by another individual who they were yet to meet, but again, the scent in the air felt familiar. Claiming a room for themselves each whilst avoiding the one obviously not theirs (the door donned a scary label of "face the consequences for even the thought of trespassing").

In the midst of unpacking in the depths of medium sized rooms which were currently only occupied by single beds and empty cupboards, the two siblings both jumped up in unison at the sudden banging on the room door.

"Ah, the drama begins on the first day, huh… Brace yourself, Youichi." Mikan called softly to her younger brother, swaying to the door with slow steps before flinging the door open with an annoyed tone. "Did you need someth—OH SHIT—"

"YOU ASKED FOR PIE-FACE, IMA—YOU'RE NOT IMAI, OH MY GOD, MOVE—"

It was far too late for warnings when a giant plate of whipped cream collided with Mikan's face unglamorously whilst simultaneous gasps echoed through the dorm-hall at once.

_Oh shit, Koko pie'd the new kid._

_Nice move, dick._

_Let's hope the hottie's not a pushover._

_Damn, poor thing—_

Mikan's eyes stayed shut as she felt the paper plate slide down the length of her face, unaware of the eyes in her direction, as well as the wide-eyed stare Youichi gave in her direction. "…what… just happened…"

Silence suddenly blanketed over the spectators, and the instigator of the _surprise attack_ when Mikan wiped at her eyes irritatingly, shooting a glare at the towering sandy-blonde mop of hair that was now inwardly muttering a string of curses. "I should've known better, huh, this is a boarding school after all…"

"Look man, I'm so sorry. I promise it wasn't intended for you, it was for—"

"What is going on?" a monotone sounding voice interrupted and Koko let out a low growl in annoyance, suddenly feeling an erection in his middle finger.

"Speak of the devil. This is your fault, Imai; you can apologize to your new buddy now too."

"Imai?" Mikan chirped. _Hotaru?_

"What you did to him has nothing to do with me, Yome. You should've upped your game." Mikan could hear the smirk in her voice, while the anger practically radiated off of the said 'Koko' person. "Oi, roommate. Go wash your face."

"…" Mikan could only hear the mutter, and curious to see what was happening, sloppily wiped off the residue on her face with a soft groan. "…great first day, don't you think…?"

What she didn't sense was the realization of both 'Imai' and 'Koko' when her features were revealed, tilting her head at their shocked faces.

"Hotaru-nee?"

* * *

><p>is it just me or isnt youichi the totally perfect for person to be a yandere character-i dont think my love for him will allow that though, ahhhh hes so cute<p>

guys i hope you enjoyed this!11! i AM straying a little off the original plot of the story but please understand its still the beginning and we'll get there guys, I promise! im legitimately the worst author yes yes buUUUUUT HAVE HOPES FOR ME OKAY ILL BECOME BETTER I PROMISE

~ADIEU~

oh, and thanks to these lovely little people who left selfish little me a review, gah, my heart swooned at the notifications

michan-natsu

AnimeMango

MagicRose37

StarElsie


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't realize how painstakingly short my chapters are, feel free to flame me. (im kidding don't flame me, I cried once -3-)

Updates aren't going to keep coming this fast, please lower your expectations. Gomen gomen.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru-nee?"<p>

"Youichi-kun? What are you…" Confusion crumpled her expression as she turned back to a cringing Mikan who was wiping off bits of cream painstakingly off of her face, while Koko stood still with a tilted head. "…then this person… Mika—"

"Hotaru, shh!" Youichi quickly held a finger up to his lip which shut Hotaru up for the time being. But Koko was still confused.

"…you guys know each other? You're friends with little miss demon?"

"Yome, we'll settle this later."

"No way, I'm staying for his safety." Koko stared at Mikan pointedly with an outstretched finger, to which he received a glare from Hotaru for. "…f-fine, for like, 500 yen."

"Shut up and leave." She grumbled, throwing him a coin before shutting the door, making a quick spin to take a look at Mikan who was still dabbing at her eyes with a towel that Youichi had just provided. "Mikan, what the hell."

"HOTARU!" A quick projection of her legs to fling her into the air to jump in Hotaru's direction was easily stopped by the interference of her slender arm, not letting the former even give her a hug. "Whyyyyy, I haven't seen you in years, let me—"

"First of all, you've got cream everywhere, so no you can't. Second of all, why… why are you wearing this… this weird clothing, you look like a guy." Hotaru seemed genuinely confused; an expression that Mikan never expected to even come out of a person like Hotaru. It seemed that she didn't stay the living robot she seemed since they were kids. "Take it off."

"No wayyy, everyone thinks I'm some hunk from Hong Kong, its awesome."

"Mikan, noone thinks that."

"The only noone is you, Hotaru, shhh. Now welcome me like any good friend would." A small, unfamiliar smile spread on Mikan's face as her arms opened to pull Hotaru in for a tight embrace. "I missed you a lot, you know. Youichi too, but you know… me more, heh."

Hotaru, usually not one to take anybody's attempt at receiving affection, silently let herself relax in Mikan's arms whilst gesturing to Youichi to join them, but he obviously denied. "You stopped writing me letters. I thought you gave up on me eventually."

Mikan's eye twitched at that. She pulled away quickly with furrowed eyebrows, her hands sliding away from Hotaru and onto her own hips. "Stopped writing letters, I never… I thought you didn't have time to spare for me…"

A hint of a smile tugged at Hotaru's lip as she shook her head, taking a step towards the silver haired boy to pat his hair gently with a hum, which he responded with a small sound of content. It was very kittenish of him. "Let's not dwell on it. Pondering about it can lead us to find out something we didn't need to know. Now get that thing off your head."

"NOOOOOOO- WE CAN MAKE A PROFIT, YOU KNOW, BLACKMAILING PEOPLE WHEN THEY FIND OUT I'M A CHICK-"

...

...

...

It didn't take much convincing to let them both come to compromise. The word blackmail as well as profit had created small animated dollar signs in Hotaru's eyes and Mikan knew this round was hers.

The two had left Youichi at the dorms to rest while Hotaru took this time to take Mikan for a mini-tour of the dorm buildings, the dining hall, and the school campus that she could step foot into once the new semester began.

"You seem different, Hotaru."

"What?"

"…you have this air to you, you're a little more sociable… you talk a bit more. I like it."

"Other people think otherwise." Hotaru replied bluntly, shiny raven locks just barely brushing her shoulders with the slow steps they made across the dusty pathway in the middle of the field. Students were out socialising, playing sports, studying in the grass, just doing everything that Mikan felt that she could only see in movies. Only that it was all happening in real-time. She gulped at the thought, just barely aware of the ball heading in her direction before she could actually stop it. "HEY! Watch where you're aiming, kiddo, you could've hurt someone!"

"Sorry, senpai!"

_Woah, that guy is totally a bishounen*…_

_Oh my god, what is this school becoming—ikemen* paradise?_

_Ugh, Hotaru-senpai and the other guy look so good, are they a thing-_

…

…

"Ikemen-paradise? Really? We aren't even in Osaka High School*."

"Hot people aren't rarities here you know."

"…did you call yourself 'hot', Hotaru?"

"No."

"Haha, 'Hot'aru."

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA.**

* * *

><p>"Your sister hasn't changed at all, Youichi."<p>

"…is that so?" Youichi ended up replying softly, laden in a sleepy state with Mikan lying beside him. The swelling from the damn baka-gun didn't seem to go down at all which peaked Hotaru's interest. Mikan's resistance really broke down without her around.

"Mmm." The raven head bobbed before she took her place on the bed too, crossing her legs up on the mattress. No matter how much of an ice queen she was, Youichi would always be the soft spot. "You nervous, kid?"

"…yeah. Really nervous. I couldn't rest up properly, and now onee—o-onii-chan is wearing that weird… clothing."

_Drat. _Youichi didn't even know Hotaru complied to Mikan's dumb actions yet.

"A-Ah, aha… about that, don't worry about it. Mikan is still Mikan, right? Just maybe… uh… Mikoto now – ah, shit."

"She has a name now?"

"…listen, Youichi. When two people love each other very much—"

"Hotaru, that's the wrong talk-" A groan interrupted and both their heads snapped in the direction of the voice, where Mikan sat up stiffly whilst rubbing at her head. The dark wig had come loose by then, leaving long strands of wavy hair coming out awkwardly. Overall, she looked awkward. "What did I miss?"

"…Narumi-sensei gave our uniforms and its nearly dinner soon, so… get ready to meet some people?" Youichi regurgitated Hotaru's previous words with a nauseous look at the mention of meeting people, cringing inwardly at the thought. "On second thoughts, maybe I'll skip dinner."

"Too late for that thought. Go wash your faces, both of you. Mikan, fix that wig ASAP, you're Mikoto now. Youichi, you'll be fine." Hotaru ordered, to which Mikan sulkily obeyed to. Hotaru wasn't even older than her yet here she was following her commands obediently. "Stop looking so pouty, Mikan."

"Mou, Hotaru. You don't even give me a chance to catch up with you and you're already putting me to work? I'll make you regret this."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p>"Y-Yo, Yukihara… Are you sure you should be doing that…?"<p>

"Ah, Yome, what are you saying~ This is Hotaru, of course I can do this-" Mikan replied with a sultry tone, the intent of making Hotaru "regret" influencing her actions.

"You're kidding me, that's the reason you **shouldn't** be—"

"SHHHHH." Mikan, or rather, Mikoto, pressed a long finger up to the mind reader's lips as a way to hush him off his protests and surprisingly, it worked. Soon after, her arms were tightly wound around a pissed off Imai Hotaru who didn't mention a word. After all, that would be her defeat and as we all know, the Imai Hotaru _never_ loses. "…baby, what do you want for dinner? Oh right, since you're my girlfriend, you'd love some crab-"

"GIRLFRIEND?! IMAI—"

"Shut your mouth, Koko. Don't mention a fucking word to Ruka…"

"Oh boy, I don't even think I need to." He grumbled mischievously at the sight of the other approaching blonde. "I'm not even backing you up, you deserve it—"

"Fuck you, man, fuck you." Hotaru mumbled beneath her breath, filling her thoughts with murderous intent to wipe off that _fucking_ cemented smile on his face. "Just watch once the term starts."

"See you at dinner table. Yukihara, Gin, come with me." Koko grinned with a glint in his eye as he dragged the two siblings away from a certain paled blonde that approached Hotaru with a look which only screamed _who-the-hell-was-that-guy-on-your-arm-just-now._

"Koko-sa—uh, senpai." Youichi called, a little unsure. "My name isn't Gin…?"

"I don't know your real name kiddo but your hair's "gin"* so you're Gin too, okay? Okay." The logic behind the elder's answer made Youichi's head hurt so he didn't question further than that. "Be glad you guys aren't single star students, honestly, they're treated like… not great. God, there was one time when I…"

Mikan zoned out for a short while, letting herself be dragged by the boy in front alongside Youichi who trudged along at a slightly quicker pace. They both couldn't help the apprehension settling in their stomachs—the school term was beginning the day after tomorrow and now was their chance to meet everyone for the first time.

Not to mention the cafeteria was huge.

It wasn't filled; of course, some boarders were still to come tomorrow. But even with that in mind, there was still… _so many. _It was dizzying to think of how many students there really were, including those who didn't board at the academy too.

"Yukihara, move!"

"Onii-san!"

In the midst of her thoughts, she didn't notice nor sense the presence of the person in front of her with a tray and with a loud thud, collided into the person.

This really wasn't a great day.

"…ah, what the fuck… look where you're going, fucking newbie…"

* * *

><p>LET ME GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT.<p>

Honestly, this chapter is freaking messy, it's all over the place and constantly moving and I'm aware, but I was completely desperate on updating and and and procrastinating ftw-

AND I WANTED TO ASK A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION, like omg guys im so torn over using the whole generic "polka" "HENTAI" line okay I REALLY WANT TO BUT I DON'T KNOW, I CRINGE EVERY TIME I SEE IT—advices? Gomen, gomen for my incompetency -_-

*_bishounen – Japanese term for the literal meaning "beautiful youth (boy)"_

_*ikemen – a good looking man._

_*Osaka High School - fictional school (from Hana Kimi) which accepts students based on their aesthetics._

*_Gin - silver_

*^* the views for this fic are increasing at an impressive rate, I see you guys -3- Please enjoy reading, all of you!

And as always, reviews warm my heart~ Thank you to:

Moonlight Iridescence

AnimeMango

lovelyflames98 (completely agree with you there, boo)

StarElsie


	4. Chapter 4

_As you guys may notice, the chapter is short! Yes! Nothing new, again! No but really, I just wanted to make it in time for new years so please forgive me for any mistakes ALSO, the **next** chapter (which I will upload on the 1st - which is in a few hours for me, HAPPY NEW YEAR) is where the /whole story begins/. I would consider these first four chapters as a sort of prologue? It's a little hard to understand right now, but soon enough, it should all come together~ *I should've sorted out the shitty format from the start*  
><em>

**DISC: I am in no way affialiated with Higuchi-sama's genius. If I was, I wouldn't be sitting here writing shitty fanfics, c'mon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"…ah, what the fuck…"<p>

Mikan froze when she fell to the floor, hissing loudly as the contents of a steaming hot bowl scalded her abdomen from seeping through her clothes. The boy behind the damage hadn't even looked guilty when their eyes met, but unable to even mention a word, Mikan sat still, trying to adjust to the burn of the hot bowl of ramen soup that had emptied itself onto her clothes.

"…th-this isn't a good day…" she grumbled, fingers twitching as they plucked at the hot material clinging to her skin. "Sorry, man, I should've looked where I was goin—"

"Yeah, you should've." Came the spiteful reply below her in a tone that didn't fail to piss her off (but just in the slightest), yet she still didn't raise her gaze from the stringy mess sprawled on her clothes.

"Look, I said I'm sorry! Do you want me to pay or someth… Oh." Finally raising her eyes to the male with raven hair, she almost immediately noted that _boy, those crimson eyes really do look like contacts_. _So aniimeeee. _(If only she knew.) "You're hot."

"_What?_"

"…I'm hot. Your lunch is burning me." Her words came out too quick to understand, eyes remaining on the ones that stared into her own. What she didn't notice was the whole cafeteria's eyes on the two, while Youichi and Koko remained frozen in their spots. They didn't bother to move either.

A somewhat humourless laugh left the crimson-eyed student's lips and Mikan stared down, an air of confusion clouding her mind. All she could concentrate on were how that glorious Adam's Apple would bob with that laugh equivalent to an angel's harp filling her ears. Was it even legal for this beautiful man to grace Japan with his presence? His words broke her string of thoughts not too long after and she listened attentively with wide-eyes and open ears.

"Do I look like I care? Move."

"No, why should I?" _I want to stare at your face longer._

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get off."

"No."

"…onii-san, you're kinda-" Youichi piped in as soon as he got the chance, pulling his goddamn sister with all the mighty strength he could muster off of the man. "-on top of him in a really awkward position…"

Oh.

_Ohhhh._

Only then did she really notice that actually, majority of his own lunch probably fell on himself.

"…sorry."

The other didn't even bother to grace her with a reply, brushing off what he could on his clothes before bolting out of the cafeteria, and soon murmurs began to fill the large room again. Hotaru was there by now, but the blond that was with her had already trailed off after… after… who was that gu—?

"Hyuuga Natsume. Hottest guy on campus." Yome enlightened, as if on cue. Mikan turned up towards him a little too quickly for her own comfort with a puppy-eyed blink, unfazed by the damp cloth against her skin. "Shittiest guts though, huh?"

Mikan stayed silent at that, simply staring towards the door that he'd left through.

"Don't mind him, yeah?" The mind-reader rubbed at his nape apologetically whilst shooting her a concerned glance. "You okay getting lunch like that? Maybe you need to change."

"Nah, I'm good. The dorms are too far to – Hotaru!"

"What was that about? You okay, Mikan?" Hotaru's eyes fell to Mikan's dampened state and automatically reached for the handkerchief in the depths of her jacket before dabbing at her best friend's clothes. It was around this time that Koko had dragged Youichi with him to quickly grab some grub whilst Hotaru sat the older of the two at a table in concern. "You should've been more careful. People here are dangerously capable of getting you back and it's ultra piss taking, you know."

"I know, I know…" Mikan replied absently, seeming uncaring to the looks she was receiving. Instead she leant closer to Hotaru with a soft whisper. "Just who is that guy? I feel like I've seen him before."

"How is that even possible, the guy's been detained here since birth." Hotaru raised a brow in question before dropping the handkerchief with a hum. "Why, caught your eye? "

"Detained since birth? What do you mean… Is he that dangerous?" Mikan mumbled, staring at her friend for a while before grinning. "You know me too well."

"Don't dwell on it; don't ask him either. That's a death wish." Hotaru ended up scoffing before widening the distance between them by pulling away to rest an elbow on the table surface. "To top it all off, rumours have it he's gay. Ruka won't confirm it for me though, the shithead."

"Ruka? Who's that?"

"The kiddo that held me up earlier. He's the guy's best friend."

"…That's cute. He has a best friend."

"You're so whipped for the guy, it's a little sickening."

* * *

><p>Ruka didn't even need another reason to hate Yukihara Mikoto; yet here was the fact that the guy even dared to clash with his best friend DESPITE already having the nerve to touch, no, <em>latch himself onto <em>_**his**__ girl_ on the first day of his arrival.

However, he was far too soft to even dare clashing with Mikoto and simply settled with cussing at the newcomer in his mind from a distance… the smallest distance being within a 1 meter boundary, when the Ice Queen decided that he should be introduced to '_my best friend since elementary_' to clear up '_misunderstandings_'.

_What misunderstandings? Who are you fooling, Imai, honestly…_

"…Nogi Ruka." He managed to choke out his name in return for Mikoto's, not even attempting to mutter 'pleasure to meet you' because no, it wasn't a pleasure. It was a fucking nightmare to have a rival worthy of Hotaru's feelings. Who knew when this guy would sweep _his _princess off her feet to Narnia or something. "...Animal pheromone alice."

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Does that mean you can tame me? I'm pretty animalistic in bed."

.

...

.

...

.

...Hm.

.

"Onii-san..."

"That's gross, Yukihara."

Ruka chuckled. Maybe he wouldn't hate this guy as much as he thought he would.

"You're an idiot, Mikoto." A hint of a smile twitched on the corners of Hotaru's lips, which made Ruka frown; a cute frown at that, yet it still went unnoticed to the surrounding others that erupted in short laughter. The newcomer didn't deserve Hotaru's smile that Ruka barely ever earned in the 6 years of knowing each other. Well, despite the fact that Mikoto and Hotaru probably knew each other longer than 6 years—but of course, that was besides the point. Of course.

"...so. Guys, don't you think that Hyuuga Natsume-san is pretty hot?"

...

This guy has got to be kidding.

* * *

><p>Am I really doing this justice, I'll never know (;;д｀) A little subtle hint of Mikan's crush (on natsume ooooo) in Ruka's perspective, mhm, in case you didn't notice. The cafeteria scene was much too vague in my head to really write and I ended up getting blocked -_- awesome.

**LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Okay guys, this discovery actually fucked me over a little—Youichi in the manga has brown hair? GAAHHHH. God, if I had known from the beginning, it would've made the relations between Youichi and Mikan a little more realistic for readers but oh well -_- THE MORE YOU KNOW, WHIPPEE.

This chapter is a little… "eh" (as always, author-san, as always). Multiple updates in one month is actually over achieving for me, aaaand I just wanted to give you guys a new years present ASWELL AS overcome this period of difficulty because honestly u-u if I didn't get this chapter done before 2014, this would've been my hugest regret.

Another chapter is coming up in a few hours, please anticipate it a lot as this is my new years present to you~ I feel so unworthy of the messages I receive so thank you so much guys, it really means a lot. I wish you all a great new upcoming year and I hope you wish me the same – updates will be delayed for some time because yes, it's exam period for me and I am actually on the brink of death. no lie bruh wish me luck

And for the last time, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan stared at the ceiling above, her hair falling free from the tight wig that had built up a sweat throughout the day. A little gross, but it was the last thing on her mind. Her head was filled with other, more bothersome things. School was starting the next morning, yet her eyes remained unclosed and focused on the darn crack that the school didn't fix on the ceiling before she moved in, but even then, that wasn't what her thoughts were centred around.

_When was the last time I've felt like this… Elementary School?_

She wondered aloud, lips parted with a breathy sigh when she turned to her side in the remembrance of that dreadful time. _Ah. That's right. It was the time when… God, I thought Hotaru was a boy…_

Her face fell in her palms at the shame of the abrupt and brazen confession she made not long after falling attracted to the raven-haired charmer, only to have her childhood hopes crushed with the blunt words of "I don't bend that way". Heartbreaker from the age of eight, was little Miss Imai Hotaru.

God. The embarrassment.

But back to more important issues, like the individual that was making her feel this way. It'd barely been a night and two days since Youichi and herself had arrived at Alice Academy, and here she was in a predicament that was occupying her mind wholly.

_Hyuuga Natsume._

Mikan grew frustrated at the name that repeated itself for the nth time in her head as calloused fingers roughened from endless nights of training from her father dragged themselves through her hair. The Hyuuga was a huge dick, that much could be summarised, because the barely countable times she ran into him on the damned campus grounds the day before, still induced no hint of an apology. Not even an inquiry if she had been hurt – though he was a victim himself… but still.

However, with his cockiness, came that gorgeous face. Oh boy. Who even needs a damn apology when Hyuuga Natsume's gloriously thin eyebrows were raised at the sight of you; even if it wasn't for a good reason? Or his doll-like burning eyes, scanning the length of you in a judgemental manner, because all Mikan could focus on within the moment was the way his face crumpled into a scowl and within a moment, he was gone before her subconscious state could take control and… and caress his face creepily or something.

She prayed this wasn't history repeating itself because the embarrassment and suffering that came with the held up feelings of some stupid crush were a punishment worse than the burning pits of hell. If she were to ever even blurt something along the lines of a confession… that was an abrupt end to her dreamy high school love life fantasy.

Mikan shook her head quickly. Her eyes quickly switched to the digital clock beside her head which flashed the numbers 12:37, before regrettably pulling the covers of her new bed for the upcoming years to come over her head, and falling asleep. The day that awaited was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p>"So there's a thunderstorm…"<p>

"Thunderstorm?"

"Y-Yeah, and so there's no school today. It isn't safe to go to the school building right now, so remain in your dorms, kids-"

_Eh, that doesn't make sense at all!_

_It doesn't even sound like it's raining._

_Are these guys kidding around, seriously… I woke up early for this…_

_Come on, no classes today, how much better can it get?_

Mikan frowned as students began to settle down in the cafeteria after the sudden announcement at breakfast. All that mental preparation the night before, no, the moment she woke up at 6:00am on the dot to fix her hair and uniform – it was all a waste now, because of some suspicious thunderstorm that was hardly credible.

Scooping spoonfuls of cereal depressingly past her lips, she wasn't aware of the presence behind her before she felt the slap to her upper back; which also sent out a splutter of milk and spewed cornflakes. "Aw, gross!"

"Yome! That was your fault, god—What brings you here, huh?" Mikan made a grab at the tissues situated in the middle of the round table, using it to wipe her face quickly while Koko took a seat with a tray of his lunch.

"Breakfast!" Came his simple-minded reply paired with the toothy smile that Mikan noticed was practically plastered to his face on a day-to-day basis. It was almost creepy. Just almost. "I brought a friend you should meet too."

"Huh? Where?"

"Up here, pretty boy!" A similar sounding voice to Koko's chimed, but from above her head, so logically she looked up in confusion. "That's right, here!"

Her eyes were met with an individual that seemed to be floating, or rather, lying in the air pretty comfortably. "Woah, you're flying!"

"Don't look so surprised, Yukihara, it's a fairly common alice." He waved a hand dismissively before he was finally lowered down to the ground. He held out a hand for a currently flabbergasted Mikan to shake, with a look of 'senpai-notice-me' in her eyes. "Koko's roommate, he's told me a lot about you."

"I know, I've just never seen it in person, but wooow…" after a few blinks, her posture was straightened and she looked up at his towering figure with a large smile. "Glad you know my name. And yours?"

"Ah,I'm Akeshi. I go by Kitsu though – or Kitkat. Nice to meet you, man."

"Don't involve yourself with those brats. They'll only give you trouble." Hotaru popped beside Mikan which made her jump. Youichi followed beside her silently, secluding himself from the rest in a groggy manner. The morning was really unforgiving today.

"Agreed, Imai-san." An unfamiliar voice piped in and Mikan's head was all over the place now. _Too much to comprehend._

"Permy, that's heartbreaking coming from you." The mind-reader added in a tone far from sulky. It irked Mikan that he could look so happy, or rather, awake.

"Yeah, Permy, I thought we had something going on, you know."

"You thought wrong, boys." The charming lady shot them a look before tottering beside Mikan who was beside herself at the bespectacled beauty. "Don't mind those brats—"

"Kitsu's older than you."

"Fuck off." Was the ungraceful reply that came along with a stare that could kill, before her head turned in Mikan's direction once more in a classy smile. "Shouda Sumire, head of the high school dormitories. If you have any troubles, you can tell me or… those two."

"A-Ah, nice to meet you! Yukihara Mikoto, Imai's partner in crime-"

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA.**

"Haha, look, he's stupid like us."

***a multitude of scratches and muffled screams are heard in the background***

.

...

.

"That was really uncalled for."

"Ultra uncalled for."

"My face hurts."

The three idiots stood gloomily in a row after breakfast, situated just outside of the entrance of the cafeteria, rubbing their cheeks pitifully. What was seemingly going to be an uneventful day to Mikan after the announcement, had already gotten off to a bad start with some serious brain haemorrhaging damage from Hotaru's baka-gun and as if that wasn't enough, Hyuuga Natsume was nowhere to be seen, even after she specifically took a seat nearby him. (Not really, but coincidentally she had sat behind him).

"So you really are gay, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Mikan snapped her head in the direction of Koko and Kitsu who seemed to know all too well, mischievous grins donning their features. Darn mind-reader read her mind again. "W-What?"

"Yukihara, man… Hyuuga totally swings that way."

"Yeah, he's never dated a single girl in this whole school."

"You serious? Never?"

"Yeah, I mean, he got multiple offers and all. Not sure about his guy count though." Kitsu gave a semi-serious nod with a raise of his brows. "You've got some hope, give it a go."

Mikan looked all too hopeful. "Should I?"

"…yeah. Do it."

"Oh no, you don't."

"Imai, don't be a pooper."

"They've got no good intentions cheering you on like that." Her lids narrowed in scrutiny, looping an arm through Mikan's quickly. "Look at their faces. Look at it. Does that shit-faced grin scream 'compassionate, caring friend' to you?"

Mikan looked at the mischievous pair. And then at Hotaru. Then at the pair. And then back at Hotaru. "I wouldn't know. You're the only friend I've ever had, Hotaru."

.

...

.

...

.

...

"WE'RE SORRY, YUKIHARA, WE'RE SO SO SORRY."

"N-No, no! It's okay, I get that you want to prank the new kid and all-"

"...if you want to get close to Natsume, kiddo, there's always that plan where..."

"Where?"

"...come here, we'll tell you."

* * *

><p>As always, Narumi was a bad liar. Natsume simply rolled his eyes at the thought of the morning announcement before turning on his side to face the large trunk of the Sakura tree. If anything, it had to be the most beautiful day of the year – and he was expected to miss it? Not a chance.<p>

_But why would they lie…?_

"Natsume, I'm sure there's a purpose… let's go in, come on."

"Okay, bye. Shoo." He raised a tanned arm, rolling his wrist in a wave before barely turning his head to meet squinted blue eyes. "What, Ruka?"

"It could be dangerous!" Ruka mumbled in a slight whine, kicking his friend when the only response he got was a carefree grunt. It didn't seem like Natsume was going to budge any time soon.

"…"

"…"

"…oh look, it's Yukihara."

"Who's that?"

"The creep that likes you."

"That's a cheap tactic, Ruka. Try harder."

"Don't believe me – Yukihara-san!"

"Eh, Nogi?! You're not inside in this… 'thunderstorm'?"

Natsume could hear the shuffling of grass behind him as well as two laughs (a fake one on Ruka's part), and immediately regretted not leaving when he was warned.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san!"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Natsume stood up as quickly as he could, ignoring the accumulated dirt on his new pristine uniform. Scrambling for his bag, he kept his gaze down before walking away from the Sakura tree.

"H-Hey, wait!"

"…tch, what's with this guy, he's fucking creepy…" He grumbled beneath his breath, speeding the pace of his footsteps until he collided with someone once again. For the second freaking time within the same week. "I swear, what is your prob—"

"I didn't get to pay you back for lunch the other time!"

"Forget it, I don't care."

"I'll feel guilty!"

"So?"

"Let me buy you lunch."


End file.
